Dolor de cabeza
by Aome12341
Summary: Cuando Inuyasha supo que su amada Kagome estaba embarazada no cabía en sí de felicidad, pero una enorme preocupación lo invadía... ¿Y si era niña? ¿Y el hijo de Mioroku al crecer era igual a él y quisiera pervertirla?, que gran sorpresa se llevarían todos. Este fic es para el reto de fifiabbs del foro ¡SIENTATE!


**Hola a todo el mundo n_n! Estoy de vuelta!  
**

**Este fic fue hecho para cumplir con el reto de fifiabbs del foro ¡SIENTATE!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, para mi desgracia, no me pertenece, es de la gran Rumiko-sensei.**

**Aqui se los dejo:**

**Dolor de cabeza**

**Capitulo único…  
**

* * *

Inuyasha estaba más feliz que nunca en su vida, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, la razón, Kagome estaba embarazada, estaba esperando a su primer hijo y eso lo hacía tan feliz que ni siquiera Shippo o Miroku con sus comentarios fuera de lugar lo harían enojar, sin embargo algo rondaba por su cabeza.

-**"¿Qué sucederá si es niña?"**-Piensa sentado en el verde pasto frente a su cabaña.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo empezar a preocuparse, ¿Qué sucedería si fuera una niña y fuera tan hermosa como su madre? En ese momento Sango pasó frente a él con Komori en la espalda acompañada de Kagome ¿Y si el hijo de Miroku fuera como él al crecer?, sin duda alguna pervertiría a su hija y eso era algo que no permitiría.

Una repentina furia se apodero del hanyou, sin duda alguna no permitiría que ese pervertido se acercara a su hija, primero muerto antes de que eso sucediera. Al anochecer Kagome e Inuyasha estaban dentro de su cabaña cenando tranquilos, el ambarino comía con el ceño fruncido y Kagome lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo Inuyasha?-Pregunta captando su atención.

-No, no me pasa nada-Dice Inuyasha comiendo aun con el ceño fruncido, cosa que para la miko era tonto.

-No me mientas, has estado así desde el medio día-Dice Kagome mirándolo esperando una respuesta lógica.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada-Dice el hanyou molesto, Kagome le lanzo una mirada penetrante llena de desconfianza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-Pregunta con una mirada inquisidora.

Inuyasha al ver la mirada de su mujer se replanteo el responderle con la verdad, ¿Qué pensaría de lo que iba a decirle?

-¿Qué pasaría si nace niña?-Pregunta con los ojos cerrados aun con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?-Dice Kagome desconcertada.

-¿Qué sucedería si Komori al crecer es un pervertido como Miroku?-Pregunta el hanyou abriendo los ojos.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces, así que era eso, Inuyasha era el típico padre celoso.

-No creo que pase eso con Sango como su madre-Dice con una sonrisa terminando de comer.

-Pero ¿Y si es así?, pervertirá a nuestra hija Kagome, no permitiré que se le acerque-Dice Inuyasha terminando de comer enojado para luego dejar el tazón a un lado.

-Tranquilo, todavía no sabemos lo que va a ser así que no empieces a pensar esas cosas-Dice Kagome agitando una mano despreocupada-Además, si eso llegara a suceder Sango lo pondría en su lugar de inmediato-Termina con una sonrisa.

Ella tenía razón, aun no sabían lo que iba a ser, pensar en esas cosas no venía al caso en esos momentos, ya vería que hacer cuando su hijo nazca.

Y así, los meses pasaron rápido y el día en que Kagome daría a luz llego, el hanyou busco a la anciana Kaede de inmediato y la anciana con Rin y Sango como sus asistentes atendían el parto mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaban afuera con Komori y las gemelas, Shippo también los acompañaba.

-Tranquilo amigo, pareces león enjaulado-Dice Miroku cargando al bebé, Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Es verdad, de nada sirve que te pongas así-Dice Shippo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Tú no molestes, y tu monje no me digas nada porque estuviste igual o peor cuando nacieron las gemelas-Dice Inuyasha deteniendo su andar cruzando los brazos dentro de las mangas de su haori.

Miroku no dijo absolutamente nada, el hanyou tenía razón, el día que nacieron las gemelas él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios a punto de desmayarse. Pasaron varios minutos que se convirtieron en horas, por fin Kaede salió para darles la noticia.

-Felicidades Inuyasha, es un niño muy saludable-Dice la anciana con una sonrisa dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Inuyasha entro a la cabaña y observo a Kagome sentada con el niño en brazos.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-Pregunta mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y tomo al bebé con cuidado, su cabello era negro como el de su madre y sus ojos eran como los de su padre, dos pequeñas orejitas de perro se asomaban en su cabeza, estaba aliviado de que fuera niño, lo que nuestro querido hanyou no sabía era que ese alivio seria temporal, pronto desearía haber tenido una niña.

_**18 años después…**_

-Buenos días señorita Kagome-Dice una joven de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos azules como el cielo nocturno.

-Buenos días Kari-Saluda Kagome a la chica-¿Cómo sigue Sango?

-Mi madre ya está mucho mejor, la medicina que el señor Inuyasha le preparo para su resfriado la ayudo bastante-Dice la mayor de las gemelas sonriendo al tiempo que se sentaba en el escalón.

-Me alegro-Dice con una sonrisa.

En eso, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados llegaba acompañado de su padre, Inuyasha lo había estado entrenando para usar a colmillo de acero algún día…que no llegaría pronto. Kari al verlo se sentó a un lado de Kagome como tratando de esconderse.

-Pero si es la bella Kari ¿Cómo estás?-Saluda con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Muy bien Tenshi, gracias por preguntar-Dice Kari en tono frio volteando hacia otro lado fastidiada.

-No me trates así, me duele tu frialdad-Dice Tenshi acercándose a la joven y tomándole una mano.

La chica lo miro con un tic en el ojo y el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no su hermana Kimiko en su lugar?, se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y se levanto.

-Ya debo irme, fue un gusto verla señorita Kagome, señor Inuyasha-Dice dando una pequeña reverencia a cada uno respectivamente y comenzó a alejarse.

Tenshi enseguida la siguió, Kari estaba harta, este pervertido nunca la dejaría en paz, siempre la estaba acosando y la espiaba cuando se bañaba. Inuyasha y Kagome observaban a su hijo alejarse, lo vieron colocar una mano donde no debía y seguidamente se oyó una cachetada en toda la aldea, en el suelo semi inconsciente y con una marca roja en la cara podemos ver a Tenshi mientras Kari se alejaba con las manos en puños.

Inuyasha estaba asustado de que al tener una hija el hijo de Miroku la acosara, quién diría que sería el hijo de Inuyasha el que terminaría acosando a una de las gemelas…eso no se lo creería nadie, no lo dejaría juntarse con el monje a solas otra vez en su vida, por su culpa Tenshi terminó convirtiéndose en un terrible dolor de cabeza para el hanyou.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**FIN**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti ****fifiabbs n_n.**

**¡ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS LINDOS Y HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE! n_n.**


End file.
